


beauteous barcelona

by galacticlions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Jeith - Freeform, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, Post War, Voltron, hints of PTSD, jaith - Freeform, kosmo is a service animal, rock tossing, walk by the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james and keith take a walk by the lake with kosmo at their side





	beauteous barcelona

The war was long over. Maybe it has been a year? Keith didn’t know. He didn’t keep count. As terrible as it sounded, he found himself missing it, but terrified of the idea that one could happen again. He missed the adrenaline rush of springing into action when the siren wailed to alert everyone about a battle that was about to be taken place, he missed the joyful emotions he would experience when they would win a battle, he missed forming Voltron, and he missed the days were he could sword fight. But all of that was over now. 

Voltron had been long gone, into the endless cosmos, somewhere. 

Keith still found himself worrying about his former teammates. Does Hunk have someone to help him during his panic attacks? Is Curtis helping Shiro through his nightmares? Is Pidge’s family okay? How is Lance coping without Allura? Maybe he should check. 

He didn’t. 

He knew they were alright. 

How are Leifsdottir, Rizavi, and Kinkade? Keith knew James was fine, he was with him. 

Keith still worried about his former teammates; maybe his teammates didn’t worry about him, but that doesn’t matter. 

The war had some lasting effects on him. Loud noises made him jump and hostile, ready for action. A person’s cry made him emotional, and a minor cut or symptom turned him into a hypochondriac. 

Keith kept a first aid kit in his bedside table drawer along with his blade. 

Keith still had his nightmares, they weren’t easy to deal with since his fiancé would have some of his own too. But they are going through it together which made it bearable. Kosmo got trained and became their service animal for when his two owners grew anxious and would freak over the smallest things like said loud noises and nightmares.

Kosmo wore a vest that was custom made due to his size and it seemed like he wore it with pride, looking happy that he could be able to help his owners again like he did in the war, teleporting into Galra ships and biting their heads off. He always got a big treat for that. 

Keith developed restless leg syndrome, where his legs would start to tingle all over, numbing themselves. His doctor told him that it developed when the war was over, since his legs weren’t being utilized like they were before and because of anxiety. He had pills for it; to make him drowsy and forget about that pain for a little bit. 

He and James would take a walk down to the lake almost every morning to tire their legs as much as they could before a workout. 

They were walking down the streets of Barcelona. They moved there after the war. Bought a pretty house in the touristy city, a nice size for them three, maybe a little too big, but the space would be used up when they decide they are ready for children and maybe a cat. 

The sun was high up in the sky, a nice heat beaming down, comforting like a hug. The sky was a clear blue with fluffy clouds decorating all around, pearly white. Keith thought the sky definitely looked nicer without Galra cruisers plaguing it. 

Kosmo was trailing by Keith’s side, trotting happily, purplish tongue lolling out the side, drooling onto the cobblestone street beneath him. 

James had his aviators over his eyes and a smile painting his face that had always been there ever since he had reunited with his country. His skin was looking clear and smooth and soft that made Keith almost want to caress the skin. Somehow, he still looked like a teenager. James was 22, and Keith only two years older because of the quantum abyss. 

Their moods were pretty fine. Keith and James were relaxed, Kosmo was too, and they felt like they were getting better each day. 

Keith hooked his right pinkie around James’ left one. James lifted their hands and brought Keith’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. It brought a smile up to Keith’s face.

Keith gently pat Kosmo’s head and Kosmo licked his hand. 

James intertwined their fingers, Keith felt his finger slide against the ring on James’ finger, and squeezed his hand. Their hands swung between them. 

Wandering through the streets was always a lively experience. It never ceased to entertain Keith and it always made him fall in love with Spain more. People would be speaking rapid Spanish over cafe con leche, kids would be running, tourists would be taking pictures, and weirdly enough, sometimes people would stop by to take a picture with them.

Keith didn’t feel like a celebrity and James sure as hell didn’t feel like one either. 

They just did their job of fighting in the war. As much as Keith and James felt proud of liberating the war and would gladly do it again to protect the universes, it created some lasting side effects that affected their lives terribly.

The trio eventually arrived at the lake. People were in boats, ducks were swimming and quaking, and people were sitting down on blankets having a picnic with their children running around them or the occasional flustered teenage couple. There were also dogs, but they were napping. Kosmo used to get excited, but would keep his cool since he knew he was on duty.

James and Keith walked along the edge, tiny rocks crunching under their shoes and the muffled sound of dirt and gravel too. Kosmo’s paws padding on the ground was audible as well. People on the lake were screaming in delight, making Keith go slightly berserk. Kosmo gently nudged his hand and licked it and then nudged his shoulder with his head. Kosmo had grown tremendously. 

They sat down under a tree, on top of a rocks. James picked up a rock and skillfully threw it across the lake, it skipped a couple times before sinking. 

“How are you?” Keith asked, almost afraid to ask because he was afraid of the answer.

James picked up another rock and the process repeated from there. Keith found himself watching, slightly interested. 

“I’ve been,” James started but paused. He shrugged. “Fine, I guess. You?” 

Keith shrugged as well, “Okay? I don’t know. It’s weird. I don’t feel much.”

James looked back at him. “Emotionally wise?” 

Keith nodded, “Yeah. Just anxiety, I guess.” 

James nodded too. “Well, know you’re not alone, okay? We’re dealing with the same thing and we’re so lucky we have Kosmo by our side. It’s normal that you don’t feel much at all, because frankly, I feel the same way.” 

There a pause. 

“Do you still love me?” Keith asked, voice timid and small. 

James took off his sunglasses and sat in front of Keith. He put his hands on Keith’s knees, he gently rubbed the area and the back of his knees and to his thighs. He smiled and nodded. 

“I do,” James answered. “A lot. I feel like I might combust. Too in love, actually. Feel like I might have to write you a poem or two.” 

Keith grimaced. “Please don’t.”

James softly chuckled, “Okay. I won’t. Maybe.” 

Keith shoved James’ hands off his legs. James laughed again and then kissed his head. 

They sat there and talked until the sun began to set, creating cotton candy hues across the sky and somewhere across the universe as well. It was almost a bittersweet moment. That moment was theirs and theirs only where they wouldn’t share it with anyone else. 

The moment could only bring so much nostalgia when it reminded them of the days during the war where the skies were oh so rarely clear of the enemy, when they would enjoy the silence with each other. 

Keith could almost feel the lingering kisses on his lips when those days were alive. 

They skipped rocks on the lake and they kissed and they huddled close to each other once the sun went to sleep and the moon came out to play, bringing cold with it. 

The circular moon’s reflection rippled on the water. Keith felt mesmerized by it. James held his hand again. 

Keith felt like they were healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
